the_lifetimefandomcom-20200214-history
Lavox (General Lore)
The Vagabonds "The ground trembles as an army of 3,250,000 marches along. A barrage of noise from thousands of individual steps, it would take a brave or a stupid soul to not be intimidated by this army. Up close it's the sound of leather, chain-mail and armor clashing together which overpowers all other sounds. The creaking of gears and axles can be heard only faintly and the groans of the foot soldiers are all but drowned out completely. Virtually all soldiers are talking to each other despite the noise around them. It seems most are eager to fight the battle they're marching towards. The entire army is as one. All with the same goal in mind and all eager to fulfill it. Destroy the enemy or die trying. The front is lead by eager foot soldiers armed with swords, shields and pikes. They're followed by foot soldiers armed with powerful two-handed swords, who in turn are followed by elite magic users with high precision aim. The ranks are filled with many other regiments, including allied soldiers, as well as slave soldiers, including various flanking units, several specialized units, various charging units and several defensive units. They line the land like a wave of black steel, waiting for the order to begin the invasion on Autumn's End in the Lavox dimension." Ash Delacroix (Leader of Nyte) Red, shaggy hair slightly reveals a long, radiant face. Expressive hazel eyes, set well within their sockets, watch the northern half of the city fall to the flames until the tears blur the horrific scene. A tattoo resembling a small shield is subtly placed on the left side of his neck leaves a pleasurable memory of his difficult upbringing. This is the face of Ash Delacroix, a true hero among guards. He stands high among others, despite his thin frame. There's something different about him, perhaps it's his disposition or perhaps it's simply a feeling of comfort, but nonetheless, people tend to brag about knowing him, while wishing they were more like him. He's driven, witty, innocent and perhaps a little too aware. Which isn't out of the ordinary for someone with his position. He was born in a middle class family in a major town. He lived comfortably with his friend, Oliver, until he was about 17 years old, but at that point life began to change. He did a lot of small jobs and was making some great new friends. With the support of great friends, he went beyond expectations in a ever changing world. With his skills and brilliance, there's nothing that could have stopped him from finding a way to the top. He quickly became an unstoppable force. Things quickly changed for him after the defense of Emerald Assault in Lavox; he's currently hiding out on a north-western dimension of The Citadel, waiting for the right time to return. Autumn's End (Lavox) The city of Autumn's End was built amidst the green grasses of a gentle field and is truly a leading-edge metropolis. Its uniqueness is matched only by the backdrop of a majestic mountain which have helped shape the city to what it is today. The trade resources these mountains brought were of great importance, and they were also influential when it came to architectural designs as the vast majority of buildings mimic the broad slopes and steep peeks of the mountains. The skyline is spreading with impressive skyscrapers and there is no place in Lavox with anything like this. Culture is rising in Autumn's End and it has attracted a lot of attention. Many new cultures have left their mark not just on interdimensional relations, but also upon the city's identity. What historically was a city of plain, ordinary people has grown into a new culture of variety and it's this that unites the 700 million people to this day. It's this multicultural identity that has truly left its mark. Hundreds of ethnic restaurants and diners offer a plethora of culinary choices and those who feel hungry for something else can enjoy one of the many parks, an amusement park, city exploring or one of the many other recreational venues.